


I love my girl (but she ain't worth the price)

by CisforCyanide (BetterChugThatMountainDewRed)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Fluff, Multi, OT6, Other, Polyships, Soup, it's more of a speech to text thing? i guess ehhhhhh, non-traditional writing, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterChugThatMountainDewRed/pseuds/CisforCyanide
Summary: It's Alice's birthday, and all Abriel want to do is make soup (preferably without the intervention of Rose, thank you very much)





	I love my girl (but she ain't worth the price)

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnn i haven't written in so long and i can't do normal writing but take these gays
> 
> (title is from Weathers' "Happy Pills"

[ **ABRIEL** is stirring soup, **ROSE** is attempting to add more pepper to it. **CIERA** is standing by the fridge and texting]

 **Abriel:** “Rose! Stop messing with the soup!”

 **Rose:** “Aww, come on Abri! I’m a great cook!”

 **Abriel:** “You nearly set the house on fire last time!”

 **Rose:** “It was one tiny fire. Honestly, it’s not that big of a deal.”

 **Abriel:** “And all the times you’ve nearly passed out because you couldn’t be bothered to microwave leftovers?”

 **Rose:** “Hey! Coffee counts as food!”

 **Elisabeth:** “It really doesn’t.”

 **Rose:** “Yes it- Oh, hey Blue! Why didn’t you say you were coming over?”

 **Elisabeth:** “I thought I’d surprise you two. After all, it is Alice’s birthday today. Also, is that my shirt?”

[ **ABRIEL** glances down at the slightly-too-large blue flannel top she was wearing.]

 **Abriel:** “Ah. So it seems.”

 **Rose:** “You sound extrodinairily put together for someone who’s cheeks could rival a tomato in terms of colour.”

 **Abriel:** “ROSE!”

 **Natalie:** “Brave words coming from the girl wearing, what? two items of her own?”

 **Rose:** “Hey, your closet is almost entirely either mine or Ciera’s shirts, Nat. Those who live in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones.”

 **Ciera:** “Guy’s i think dinner’s burnt.”

 **Rose:** “OH FOR SKY’S SAKE-”

[RECORDING cuts out after unclear yelling]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and challenge are from @polyshipprompts on tumblr (and twitter? i think?)
> 
> A & C walk into the kitchen to see B wearing A’s shirt and cooking C’s fave meal. (Bonus: D is teasing B by messing playfully with the cooking.)
> 
> (ok, so i went a little off track, but ehhh its ok)  
> (also its an ot6, but alice is only mentioned)


End file.
